Incesto :
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Din don... Hoy es navidad, luego te tantos años he decidido decirte mi pasado, mis mas intimos secretos y cómo la sangre y el apellido influyen en una relación que bien pudo ser hermosa...-Bellatrix
1. Default Chapter

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

**_.: Incesto :._**

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_Din don... din don... din don_

_Eres mi sangre_

_Aunque soy mayor que tu_

_Eres mi sangre_

_Tenemos el mismo apellido_

_Eres mi sangre_

_Yo te am_

_Te odi_

_Luego te am_

_Después de odié como nunca_

_Finalmente llor_

_¿Por qué lo hice?_

_Por que..._

_Eres mi sangre..._

_Din don... din don... din don..._

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

- Señora Lestrange, le traje su té.

- Gracias, Leonore.- Sorbí de la taza, la asenté sobre el platito.

- Si me lo permite, Señora, iré a terminar mis quehaceres.- hizo una reverencia la moza y dio media vuelta.

- Espera...

- ¿Si señora?

- Hoy es nochebuena ¿no?

- Si, así es mi señora.

- Siéntate, - lo hizo pero con prontitud- verás, cada noche como esta, me sentaba a leerle un cuento de hadas a una persona a la cual le llevaba solo un año. ¿A ti te leían cuentos?

- No señora, mi madre no sabía leer.

- Pues bien, te contaré uno sobre cómo dos personas se llegaron a amar tanto pero por una jugarreta del destino, los separó hasta el punto de odiarse a muerte, además que algo mas los hacia amarse en las sombras.

- ¿Y que era mi señora?

- Tenían el mismo apellido. Eran primos hermanos...¿Quieres escucharla?

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

**Bien, este es el fic que yo quería subir, pero por una intromisión, tuve que poner el de Letras antes de que pudiese poner en orden mis ideas. Aquí pondré el por que lo mató, claro que este es mi primer fic entre Sirius/Bellatrix, la primera pareja de la que escribo desde varios de él y Remus. Claro esta es pre-secuela de "Al día siguiente" así que mostraré una Bellatrix pura convirtiéndose en la pervertida de mi otro fic. ¿No te gustaría saber por que tenía esa lógica tan retorcida? Por que Volvemort no le enseñó eso, él solo le dijo que debía acabar con los sangre sucia...reviews [debo saber si he de continuarla U]**


	2. Un comienzo

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· 

**Incesto: _Un comienzo._**

"_Esta es la historia de una chica que tenia por prioridad a su familia, tanto que amó a uno de ellos pero..."_

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

**N/A:** Hola, verán, el jueves 2 de septiembre empezaron, de nuevo, mis clases en la prepa y toda mi familia, para que no me pase como el año pasado, me prohibieron: Ser jefa de grupo, salir en la Selección del Coro de la prepa, concursar en las olimpiadas de biología o de química y sobre todo CERO concursos de belleza, ya que a esto atribuyeron mis malas notas (menos en biología y química claro cof, cof, literatura cof, cof) así que no voy a poder actualizar cada vez que yo quiera, así que como hace hermi16, creo que tendré que poner fechas, pero no estoy segura ya que me tienen vigilada ¡hasta los maestros! --, bueno, ¿y si me agregan en la lista de Autor Alert para que les llegue la notificación de cada cuando actualizo? Sería más fácil que todo esto que mi cabecita tan pequeñita esta tratando de reajustar nñU "Pero Mayi, no entiendo el ingles" Oh, bueno, don't worry, aquí les traduzco lo que significa:

_Add author to my Author Alert list :agregar a milista de autor alerta  
Add author to my Favorite Authors list : agregar a mi lista de autores favoritos  
Add story to my Favorite Stories list :agregar a ,mi lista de hisotrias favopritas  
_

Ok, ¡Empecemos con el fic!

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

- ¿Primos hermanos?- inquirió la mozuela aun sin entender.

- Si, eso significa que las madres de ellos son hermanas; pero bueno, a lo que voy es que el amor saca las virtudes de toda persona, pero los celos, la avaricia y el orgullo saca nuestros peores defectos.

Bellatrix se reclinó en el sillón de respaldo alto y le hizo un ademán a la joven para que se acomodara como quisiera. Bajó la cabeza por unos segundos, inmediatamente la alzó y tomando un poco de aire empezó:

- Nací un otoño de 1959, fui la primera de la generación de los Black, me llenaron de besos, abrazos y un sinfín de regalos dignos de nobleza. Mis padres estaban felices de tenerme ya que tendría todo cuanto quisiera: ropa, zapatos, joyas, juguetes, bienes raíces, educación de la más alta calidad, manjares exquisitos, todo lo que yo quisiera por el simple hecho de haber nacido. Al año nació mi hermana Andrómeda que corrió con la misma suerte que yo, dos meses después mi primo, para que al año de nuevo, mi madre trajera a otra niña a la que su belleza dorada le pusieron el nombre de Narcisa. Todos éramos los futuros amos pero nos tenían puesto una serie de reglas:

Llevar con honor el apellido Black sobre todas las cosas.

Mantener nuestra sangre pura lejos de contaminarla con la sucia o muggle.

Unir el linaje con apellidos respetables.

- ¿Apellidos respetables?- interrumpió la moza.

- Si, respetables- dijo Bellatrix algo contrariada- esto quería decir que nada de apellidos de culturas antiguas, regionalismos, o de origen de oficio como Zapata (de zapatero), mas bien, mi familia le daba prioridad a los que se escribían y se pronunciaban con dificultad.

Mantener la piel clara, nada de morenos y menos de piel africana pues eso era equivalente a la desheredación.

No rebajarse al nivel de un muggle.

Esas eran las reglas- dijo- pero como niños que éramos no las entendíamos, así que nos fue valiendo todo lo que nos decían. Tenía un primo, era el hijo de la hermana de mi madre, su nombre era Sirius Black, el genuino heredero de la fortuna Black, ya que nosotras como mujeres, al casarnos perdemos el apellido. No parecíamos mucho, los tres teníamos el pelo negro y los ojos grises, salvo mi hermana Andrómeda que los tenia violetas.

Con él nos divertimos de lo lindo, juntos éramos una amenaza mortal, en el sentido que al unirnos rompíamos todo, brincábamos en los muebles, corríamos entre las piernas de los grandes y claro, nos peleábamos por juguetes y por ver quien subía a la escoba para volar como los grandes.

-Así como son, serán unos dignos Slytherin cuando entren al colegio- decía mi abuela a nuestras madres, (la de Sirius embarazada de su segundo hijo.

Yo no entendía nada de "Slytherin", "legitimo Black" y "Sangre limpia", yo creía que era: algo con "S", legendario Black y sangre con jabón.

Pronto entenderíamos esos conceptos...

Un día, cuando tenía unos 6 años de edad, fuimos a un lago que estaba cerca de la hacienda que habían adquirido nuestras familias, allí Sirius de 5, Andrómeda de 4, Narcisa de 3 y yo nos encontramos con unos niños muy monos que jugaban alegres en el lago, yo era la más extrovertida del grupo así que rápidamente nos hicimos amigos de ellos: Eran una niña y tres niños de casi nuestras edades. Nos arrojamos barro del fondo del lago, nadamos como nunca, reímos y compartimos travesuras... al caer la tarde, nuestros padres fueron a buscarnos y al venos bañados en barro, nuestras madres dieron un grito en el cielo.

-¡Cómo es posible que hayas hecho semejante barbarie!- gritaba mi madre.- Bellatrix me haz decepcionado, te creí capaz de no caer en la impureza.- tomó mi vestido y me mostró las manchas- además ¡mira con quien te haz juntado, con pura SANGRE SUCIA!- los niños del lago corrieron despavoridos a sus casas- Andrómeda ¡mira como estas! Narcisa- le dio un par de bofetadas a casa una- ¡Les he dicho mil veces que no se junten con la sangre sucia!

-¡Sirius BLACK, VEN ACA ENSEGUIDA!- gritó mi tía, él estaba asustado, quizá mas que yo ya que mi tía tenía mas alto el concepto de sangre pura, él se acercó lentamente y también le tocó su sarta de cachetadas. Mi padre y mi tío surcaron el lago y arrojaron un hechizo para que nadie de os muggles se acercara y levantaron un cerco para que no nos aproximáramos de nuevo.

Eso dio como partida de que mi pobre hermanita, Narcisa, nos tomara recelo y ya no quería estar con nosotras, Andrómeda y Sirius le tomaron resentimiento a sus madres; En cambio yo estaba muy preocupada por dejar de ser la favorita de la familia. Aun así cuidamos que no se enteraran de todo cuanto hacíamos pero no contábamos que Narcisa se iba a convertir en una delatadora. Así en menos de dos años la nombramos "Naquita" por que era un despectivo que se usaba mucho entre los muggles, no sé qué quería decir, pero nos gustó esa idea.

Al cumplir los ocho años, a solo tres de mi verdadera educación, mis padres acordaron a que yo vaya a estudiar tres años en una academia de modales y buenas costumbres, querían forjar una verdadera señorita en mi. Al enterarme corrí en llanto con mi hermana Andrómeda y Sirius, eran mis únicos amigos; lloraron como nunca pues uno menos ya no seria lo mismo.

El barco zarpó temprano en la mañana, iba rumbo a España, aprendería así modales, costumbres y otro idioma. Fue horrible esa academia. Allí estaban niñas que se creían la gran cosa, nos enseñaron a usar todos los cubiertos de la mesa, cómo sostener una servilleta y tomar la copa por el cuenco. La gramática y la pronunciación adecuada de cada palabra fueran primordiales allá. Además, nos enseñaron defensa propia: clases de esgrima y una técnica básica de yu-yitzu.

Solo regresaba en navidad y en las vacaciones de verano, debo decir que a duras penas pasé el año, pues yo no quería cambiar, me gustaba ser tal cual era en ese entonces, mi primo y mi hermana pensaban lo mismo. Hicieron tal berrinche que no los enviaron a estudiar después de mí. La que sí aceptó fue Narcisa pero en ese entonces yo ya había salido. Había cumplido los once años.

¿Y que quería decir eso señora?- dijo Leonore

- Que ya me empezaba a dar por entrar a otro colegio en el cual duraría siete años. Cierto día, Sirius, Andrómeda y yo nos la pasamos acostados en un seto afuera en el jardín, comentábamos las nuevas oportunidades que se nos abrían ya que la acusona de mi hermanita ya no estaba para pisarnos los talones.

- Cuando yo entre a tu escuela, Bella, seré el mas jodón de la clase... ¡no! ¡De la escuela entera! Je, je, je.- prometió Sirius.

-¡Yo también hermanita. - me dijo Andrómeda con los ojos destellantes, yo estaba enchina de orgullo.

- Tengo entendido que allí esta lo del Slytherin ¿no es así?- me dijo Sirius- mira- señaló una nube- esa nube tan fea se parece a Kreacher, je, je, je.

- Si, creo que es una casa de no sé qué, cuando entré te lo diré... mira esa otra, se parece a papá cuando está pedo.

- ja, ja, ja, si es cierto -- corroboró Andrómeda.

Una hora después fui a buscar a mi madre para averiguar lo que era Slytherin pero dio la casualidad de que ella hablaba de eso con mi tía, ellas no me vieron pero escuché lo siguiente:

- Pues si – mi madre asentó una taza de té en la mesita, estaban en la biblioteca- Bellatrix ya va a entrar a Hogwarts y dio de malas que cambiaron el director, el tal Dumbledore.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Ese viejo es un idiota, no sabe nada de nada ¿y aun así vas a enviar a Bella allá?

-¿Qué me queda? Aun así debe conservar el linaje de los Black ya que todos somos Slytherin, sé que ella va a estar con ellos y Dumbledore no pertenece a esa casa.

-Pues si pero- sorbió un poco de té- yo no estaría tan segura, a comparación de Régulus y Narcisa, estos tres chiquitos se están comportando de una manera no muy digna de un Black, solo espero que no esté en otra casa que no sea la nuestra ¿te imaginas un Hufflepuff?- dijo con asco

- O peor... ¡Un Gryfindor!.- ambas esbozaron una cara de horror- allí avalan las virtudes tan estúpidas como el valor, el amor y la amistad.

- Sí, no la astucia, la nobleza y el honor de un Slytherin

"Dios mío"- pensé, por mi forma de ser encajaba en un Gryfindor ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si caía en esa casa me considerarían algo horrible, lo mas ruin de la tierra... no sabia que hacer y mi preocupación se extendió mucho; No me despedí como debió ser de Sirius ni de mi hermana, y cuando caí en cuanta ya estaba en plena Selección de Casas.

-Auxerre, Milla- anunció una señora de cara severa, del grupo se desprendió una chiquilla de cabello rojizo, se sentó en un taburete y se coloco un sombrero raído y sucio, éste gritó "Hufflepuff" y una mesa larga prorrumpió en aplausos, la niña se fue con ellas y dejó el sombrero en su lugar.

- Black, Bellatrix- anunciaron mi nombre.

"Así, que es de esta forma que nos colocan"- pensaba, al caminar choqué con un niño de cabello negro y de ojos azules, me vio entre una cara de puchero y sorpresa.

Al sentarme esperé a que me digan mi lugar, pero me asaltó lo que habían dicho mi madre y mi tía, ¿Y si no caía en Slytherin y caía en Gryfindor? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! "Mándame a Slytherin, por mi familia, por favor" suplicaba en mis pensamientos.

-¿Slytherin, eh?- me dijo el Sombrero- que curiosa petición, nadie me la había pedido, serías perfecta en Gryfindor jovencita...

-¡NO por favor, envíeme a Slytherin, mi familia espera que yo vaya allí, no puedo defraudarles!...- rogué aferrándome al taburete y cerrando los ojos

- Siendo así... ¡Slytherin!-

Estaba feliz.

- ¿Entonces, señora, fue allí solo por que asilo quiso?- interrumpió de nuevo Leonore.

- Si, así es. Yo creí que hice bien pero en un momento te enterarás que fue todo lo contrario. Nombraron a varios chicos mas, entre esos al niño al que atropellé, su nombre era Lestrange, Rodolfo Lestrange. También fue seleccionado en Slytherin, al igual que él había un tal Lucius Malfoy.

Se quedó callada unos minutos tratando de recordar lo que seguía, finalmente se enderezó y le preguntó a Leonore:

- Te haré un breve resumen de mi primer año, ya que solo estas oyendo esto por la relación entre Sirius y yo.

Durante mi primer año, estuve rodeada de gente sin escrúpulos, egoísta, vanidosa, sarcástica, bueno las peores cualidades de todo ser humano estaban reunidas en esa casa, no sé por que a mi madre le interesaba tanto pues yo estaba arrepentida, pero pronto desaparecieron mis remordimientos ya que mi madre se puso loca de felicidad al enterarse de mi casa, me envió paquetes de galletas hechas por ella misma, estaba muy ricas, Sirius me preguntó lo que era por fin Slytherin y le dije nada mas que era una casa para juntar puntos y si le daban tanto valor era por que de allí salieron nuestros padres... no quería decirle lo que pensaba realmente de esa casa.

Seguí yendo a clases de esgrima, tuve buenos maestros de encantamientos, DCAO, transformaciones y pociones; A mí me cayó bien el Director, pero cuando mi madre despotricaba de él, yo solo me callaba y decía solo cuando me preguntaba 'tienes razón' y 'aja'.

Lestrange y Malfoy se llevaban muy bien, había otros dos tipos que luego serían mis compañeros: Crabble y Goyle. Eran unos tarados, de cualquier modo, empezaron a seguirme pues les llamaba la atención ya que a mi tierna edad era muy bonita.

En las noches lloraba amargamente pues extrañaba a mi hermana pero más que a ella era Sirius, ya no veía su sonrisa y sus ideas para atormentar a nuestros padres. Pronto llegaría el cambio de año y Sirius entraría a la escuela...creí que estaría conmigo.

-¿Por qué, no fue así señora?

-No, al regresar, me topé con la sorpresa de que Sirius se había dejado crecer el pelo ya que su madre dijo que es símbolo de nobleza, a la pobre de Andrómeda la habían encontrado jugando con un muggle y que no era la primera vez.

-TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A ESE SANGRE SUCIA- Bramó mi madre.

-¡Ted no es ningún sangre sucia, madre.- recriminó mi hermanita con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡es mi amigo.

- NADA DE ESO, POBRE DE TI SI ME ENTERO QUE LO VISTE-Salió rumbo a la sala. Andrómeda giró su cara hacia a mi y me asusté al verla llena de rabia.

-TU...- Corrió para abalanzarse- ERES UNA PERRA- a un centímetro pasó a mi lado y se le tiró sobre Narcisa, que estaba detrás de mi y no me había dado cuenta. Ella gritaba con pavor ya que mi hermanita había aprendido a defenderse con los puños y las uñas.

-¡¡Mamá, mamá. Ven, mírala, haz que se vaya...aaay...¡¡¡- gritaba Narcisa.

Una hora después, estaba en la alcoba cuidando de mi hermanita y junto con Sirius, cubriéndolas de gasas por los cintarazos en su espalda, era muy severa mi madre.

-mamá es mala conmigo, no me quiere- sollozaba Andry. Así le decía de cariño.

- Ni la mía, le da mas preferencia a Régulus, vieras como me humilla con las calificaciones de ese idiota de la escuela a la que fuiste Bella.- dijo en tono compungido.

- Conozco una forma para que les quieran- dije empapando un poco de algodón con yodo.-pero...

-¿y cual es?- dijo Andry levantándose un poco de la cama, hizo una mueca de dolor pero sus ojos brillaban de esperanza.

No dije nada, meditaba mi respuesta.

-¿Y bien?- interrumpió Sirius.

- Slytherin.- dije sin mas.- pero no es fácil.- en unos minutos les conté como era la cosa de la selección de las casas, y que se le podía pedir al Sombrero a donde quería ser uno enviado. Después les dije cómo era esa casa, deprimente, horrible. Todo eso y como recompensa era el cariño de nuestros padres.

-Tu entras este año Sirius- le dije, él estaba pensativo y hasta temeroso. Apesadumbrado salió de la habitación. Yo seguí cuidando a mi hermanita.

Las vacaciones pasaron con la única novedad de que Sirius tenía un nuevo amigo de sangre limpia pero no le caía bien a su madre por ser muy entusiasta además que ahora se la pasaba mas tiempo solo, sentado entre las piedras que estaban cerca del lago de la hacienda ya que siempre íbamos allí a pasar el verano. Desde una de las ventanas de arriba lo podíamos ver, yo estaba preocupada ¿qué tanto pensaba? ¿Acaso era tan difícil decirle al Sombrero que te ponga en esa casa aunque sea horrible?

-Te preocupas muchos Bella- observó Andry.- hablemos de otro tema ¿sí?

-¿Cómo a que?- dije apartándome del alféizar.

-...Ted es muy lindo conmigo- me sonrió, lo mismo hice.

-¿En serio? Y ¿qué hace?

- Pues, me enseñó a escupir como macho y a treparme a los árboles mas altos para poder acercarnos al cielo, me agrada mucho- su sonrisa de pronunció mas.

-Que bueno hermanita, solo vigila que la vieja no te sorprenda.

-Así lo haré

Cayó el primero de septiembre, nos despedimos desde la estación, estuvimos en un mismo compartimiento pero llegó el amigo de Sirius, James Potter, me agradó solo que no quería socializar en esos momentos y salí para meterme a otro para conversar con una amiga, pero entraron las personas que en mi vida quise ver: Lucius, Crabble, Goyle, Lestrange y un chico nuevo.

-Hola, Bellatrix, te presento a una migo nuevo- dijo Lestrange- su nombre es Severus Snape y sabe mucho sobre artes oscuras.

-Te he dicho que no me hables pro mi nombre, Lestrange, que no somos iguales, no me caes bien y no sé por que te empeñas en acercarte a mi.- dije frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Cálmate- dijo con sorna.

- y tu ¿dizque sabes artes oscuras eh? ¿Sabes siquiera las imperdonables?- le dije con mis brazos en la cadera al chico nuevo, éste haciendo una pequeña mueca, me dijo:

- Avada kedabra, cruciatus e imperius...

-Vaya, mires- les dije a los otros- ya tienen a alguien para que les haga su tarea. Todos me fulminaron.

-cuidadito con esa lengua, Lestrange- dijo al fin.- Si te sigo es por otra cosa.- Lucius leía un cuaderno.- adiós.

Regresé a mi lectura.

Entramos al castillo después de bajar a Hogsmeade, llegó la Selección. Yo esperaba apremiante, cruzando los dedos por debajo de mi túnica, hasta separé un lugar para Sirius cuando lo seleccionaran conmigo.

-Black, Sirius- anunció la profesora.

Sirius avanzó despacio hacia el taburete, y antes de ponerse el sombrero, me miró y movió los labios..'Lo siento'

-¿Qué quiso decir?- mis esperanzas tambaleaban...se puso el sombrero...

GRYFINDOR

-Dios- dijo simplemtne la moza.

-Así es, Gryfindor...ve por una taza mas de té que se me esta resecando la boca, y trae uno para ti- le ordené.- después te diré lo que desembocó esa decisión.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Pues bien, es todo pro ahora, ya saben lo de mi nuevo horario, por eso creo que no podré subir reviews, hoy por que tuve hora libre en la prepa: contestando los reviews:

**Yoru Black**: ¡Gracias por leer! Te loa gradezco de todo corazón, estoy en la biblioteca de la escuela, pues por als calses se me ahce muy difícil actualizar, pero ya ves lo que puse al principio. Thanks so much

**Anastasia Black de Mafoy:** a me encatnta, pronto los haré ams darks, te recomiendo que leas AL dia Dia siguiente, ya que de allí salió el fic, la presecuela -

**Hermi16: **sorry., en mi casa leeré tu fic y alli lo leeré, al dia siguiente te mando el review (si entro claro) --


End file.
